Just another day
by xXhighflyerXx
Summary: I got bored one day and so I decided to write a nemibedtime fanfiction just for fun fun jokes.
1. Chapter 1

P.O.V. Carrie  
"Just leave me the fuck alone Alex!" I screamed through the bathroom door in between my quiet sobs. Only 5 minuets ago we had been sitting on the coutch having a great time. Well until he dropped a huge shit bomb on me: Alex Day, the guys I had the strongest of feelings for, had a girlfriend. I had acted like I was not falling apart on the inside and smiled congradulating him, but then I excused myself to the bathroom where I could just sort out excatly what I was feeling deep down inside and well I was heart broken.  
"You can't stay in there forever darlin," Alex said quietly  
"Oi what's goin' on?" Charlie asked Alex when he entered the flat.  
"To be honest I don't know," Alex sighed and whispered something to Charlie.  
"Come on love, come out." Charlie pleaded  
"I really can't just stay here," I thought "Just go home."  
I slowly stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. Wiping off the maskara lines that had formed from my tears, and fixed my hair quickly and then I opened the door to face the worried faces of my friends.  
"I'm fine." I said pushing past them  
"Really? Coz it didn't sound like it." Charlie said grabbing my arm.  
"Really I'm fine. I think I may go home. Pay Dan and Phil a vist," I said breaking loose of Charlie's grip and grabbing my jacket. I walked over to the door only to be held back by a hand on my shoulder.  
"Are you okay?" Alex asked me one last time. A few tears fell from my eyes.  
"I'm just fine," I said choking up and left before I could cry in front of them.

**A.N) sorry it's so short but yeah I've got more on the way trust me! if you think that something should happen well leave a comment or whatever you do. Okay see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got a good nap in and had like the best spree of writing in a long time. Okay well hope you like it! **

The walk from Alex's flat to mine didn't seem as long as a walk this time. It never did on the way back. Time seems to fly when you think about good things and I guess bad things as well.  
I cried the whole way there and grabbed up the phone as soon as I entered my flat.  
"Phil?" I asked as soon as the phone was answered  
"No Dan." Dan laughed  
"Well is Phil there?" I asked  
"No he's out getting food. Why is something wrong?" Dan asked worried  
"Did Alex call yet?" I asked  
"No why?" Dan asked  
"If he asks about me tell him I'm fine. Oh can I come over?"  
"Yeah, I don't mind and I don't think that Phil will either." Dan said happily  
"Cool okay I'll see you in a few. Bye." and with that I hung the phone up.  
I looked around to see how messy my flat actually was. I started to head to the kitchen and put away some dishes. I picked up a knife and looked at it. Before I knew it I had the knife blade at the end of my elbow and just barely knicked it.  
"Mother of god that hurt!" I said slamming the knife on the breakfast bar.  
"Band aid," I said walking into the bathroom and grabbing one to cover the tiny cut. "Never doing that again," I said and left but not before writing a note to Alex and Charlie if they came over because they both had a key.  
Dear Alex and or Charlie,  
I'm out and I might not be back for a while so don't wait up for me, bye.  
I took some tape and stuck it to the T.V. so that they would see it and left.  
P.O.V. Alex  
"Hey Dan, uh is Carrie over?" I asked Dan  
"No, but I did talk to her a little while ago." he told me  
"Is she okay?" I asked  
"Yeah man, why wouldn't she be?" Dan said  
"She was really upset when she left my flat. I just don't know why." I lied. I knew excatly why. I don't think that she and my girlfriend where best friends, I mean she had met her and Carrie did not like her. I could see why she'd be a bit steamed at me but why would she cry?  
"Oh well I hope she feels better," Dan said  
"Okay well I'll be over soon," I told Dan  
"Wait what?" Dan said like this caught him off guard  
"Remember, Charlie, Phil, you, and I are doing a video." I said  
"Oh yeah I forgot, uh yeah see you then." Dan sounded like the world was about to end or something "Okay gotta go!" he said ending our conversation ubruptly.  
"So what did Dan say?" Charlie called from the other room.  
"That he talked to Carrie and she seemed fine." I sighed "I think he was lieing to me Charlie."  
"Well why do you think that?" Charlie questioned me as he ate his bowl of cereal  
"I don't know I might just be a parinoed twat," I laughed  
"Yeah but aren't you always?" Charlie joked "I mean that in the nicest of ways,"  
"Okay well eat your food cuz we gotta get going" I said picking up my phone to see that my girlfriend had texted me  
Hey you want to hang out?-Lola  
Sorry I have to do a video with the guys-Alex  
Aw dang it! Well talk to you later-Lola  
I'll text you when where done-Alex  
Love you!-Lola  
Right back at ya-Alex  
"Come on you twat we gotta get going," Charlie said as he put his bowl in the sink  
"Lets go" and with that we left.


	3. Chapter 3

P.O.V Carrie  
I got to Dan and Phil's quickly and along the way I got a ring from Charlie but I didn't answer cuz I knew it was Alex calling from Charlies phone, because Alex didn't have my number.  
I knocked and Phil answered the door. I smiled at his dorky features that made him look worried all the time. Even when he saw me.  
"Hey Carrie! Come on in," he said  
"Phil I have to talk to you," I said quietly so that Dan wouldn't hear  
"What is it?" he asked as we went to go talk in his room. I wasn't worried that Phil would try anything because I was one of the few that knew about him and Dan. So I was able to talk to him about things like this.  
"It's Alex," I sighed as I sat down on the bed "He has a girlfriend."  
I saw Phil kinda just get a bit angry.  
"So how did you find out love?" he asked me as he sat down  
"We were talking and then he just told me." I said trying to fight back a wave of tears  
"God he can be so oblivious to other people's feelings sometimes!" he said. Phil knew of my huge crush on Alex.  
I heard someone knock on the door and then Dan answered it.  
"Oi where's Phil?" said the voice of the person I wanted to punch and hug at the same time. It was Alex.  
"No," I sighed as Phil stood up like he was about to attack Alex on my behalf. "Don't tell him that we ever had any of this convo. Okay?" I said  
"Okay. I'm thinking that you don't want to see Alex right now. Are you going to stay in here?" Phil asked me  
"No I should get going, if I face him I do," I said wiping a stray tear of of my cheek and stood up and walked out of Phil's room after him so I had a barrier to hide behind.


End file.
